


Pointless

by LittlestAi



Series: Useless [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestAi/pseuds/LittlestAi
Summary: Syo worked hard to become a high-ranked White Knight but had to return to his hometown when his mother fell ill. Nothing ever happens in this small little town. A white knight isn't needed. Especially not someone as high is Syo. But what happens when a visiting demon steals Syo's heart?





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to bring you guys Pointless. I started chapter one in February. It's been a long time coming.

“He's so beautiful.” 

Gently, as if he's made of glass, I ran my hand down his side. I couldn't resist touching that pale white-as-snow skin; only bruised by my own desire. I didn't want to wake him but I couldn't stop my fingers kneading his hips. Nor could I when I leaned over him to peck his lips. 

There's something about him that keeps me coming back for more. 

“Your lashes are so long,” I whispered as my other hand traced circles on his cheek.

It's not like him to fall asleep first. I couldn't sleep. There was no way I was passing up this moment. A moment I never thought would happen in my life. 

How did this happen? How did I get to this moment? This after-sex cuddling? 

No. 

_How did I fall in love with a demon?_

\------

“Another beer, cutie!” 

“Coming right up!” 

I hurried over to the counter; scooping up the tray of beers. I've gotten used to carrying drinks through the crowded tables and waving arms. They're so loud. But at least I'm never bored. 

“Here we are,” I announced as I placed a pint in front of each customer at the table. They're all regulars so I know their names. Though this town is tiny so that it's hard not to know. “Another round.” 

“Thanks, honey.” 

What I'm not used to is them calling me pet names. Though I should be. They're here almost every night; saying they come just for me. 

“You realize I'm a boy, right?” 

“Your point?” 

“It not our fault you're too cute!” 

_Ring!_

The bell above the door rang as a new customer walked into the door. I looked up to see which regular had entered but I couldn't tell who it was. He wore a long black cloak with a hood over his head. Strange. Maybe it was from the rain? It was raining when I left for work a few hours ago. 

But still, that sense of power I felt was undeniable. 

“Excuse me.” 

I brushed off the table to welcome the strange customer. He walked straight to the bar counter; grabbing a stool. 

“Welcome to The Hungry Guitar.” 

He looked up as he lowered his hood and I couldn't stop myself from staring. His cyan hair was long but pulled up on one side. The matching colour of eyes felt like a deep sea; drawing me closer. His skin was so pale like fresh virgin snow. Even his lips were pale in colour. 

“What can I get you?” 

“A drink. Whatever's local.” 

“One Lodge Beer coming right up.” 

The owner, Hyuuga, heard that order and filled up from the tap. 

“One Lodge beer.” 

He set it down in front of the customer. 

“Brewed in house,” he explained as he leaned forward on the counter. “Never seen you before.” 

“I'm travelling,” the customer replied as he looked over his glass. “Staying here for a night or two before returning home.”

“Who travels to Southreach? But hey we have good beer!”

He smiled before taking a sip from the glass. “Wow. That is a great beer.” 

Hyuuga beamed with pride before turning to fill another order. 

“Cutie! More beer!” 

I smiled at the stranger before bringing another round to the regulars table. But my mind kept wandering to the stranger. Anyone would be curious about someone travelling to Southreach. There's nothing in this town. But more than anything, it's the power. I can't shake the feeling. It's almost ominous. 

I noticed his glass was empty as I kept serving the noisy patrons. 

“Can you get another beer or anything?” 

He smiled up at me as I took his glass. I could feel something moving in my chest. What was that? 

“Another beer, please.” 

And he's also the politest customer I've ever had. 

“You've got it.” 

Hyuuga was busy so I headed behind the counter to fill up the glass at the tap. I could feel his eyes following me as I moved. He'd been looking down this entire time. But now, he's watching me closely. 

“Here we are.” 

I smiled as placed the glass in front of him. 

“Thank you,” he replied as he stared at my wrist. 

What was he looking at? 

“Syo, can you bring this order to the table?” 

“Huh? Yeah.”

I took the tray from him; delivering the food to the table at the other side of the bar. 

But seriously, what is this feeling? What is he staring at? 

Hyuuga motioned for me to come behind the counter. 

“We're out of the special so I'm gonna run out and grab stuff quickly,” he whispered to me. “Can you run the bar for five minutes?” 

“Yeah. No problem.” 

It's not like it's the first time. He dashed out the back door before the customers could notice. 

Standing behind the counter gave me a good view to make sure the customers were behaving. But also I could watch the strange newcomer. He didn't say anything or tried to talk to anyone. There was a small book resting on the counter. Occasionally he would open it up and write something down before closing it again. 

“Would you like another beer?” 

“Please.” 

Another hour had passed rather quickly. Hyuuga returned o I'm back on the floor serving tables. The bar is open late but customers are starting to leave. It went from full of loud cheers to a few quiet patrons. Including the mysterious one seated at the bar. He never said much; just drinking and writing in that book. 

With most of the customers gone, Hyuuga likes to clean up early. Though the remaining customers could stay until closing if they wanted. So I'm taking out the trash, wiping tables and serving a few more drinks. 

But now there's only one customer left in the bar. 

“Syo, can you wipe down the bar?” 

“I'm on it.” 

“Are you closing?” 

“Not for another thirty minutes” Hyuuga replied to him with a smile. “It's not busy anymore so we clean early. Take your time.” 

“Thank you.”

He lifted his book and glass; pulling his stool back so I could wipe the whole bar down. I took the rag after rolling up my sleeves; rubbing in circles from one end to the other only to stop in the middle. That's when I felt it. Right in front of him. That overwhelming power. It's coming from him. The goosebumps filled my arms as I realized why. 

_He's a demon. A very powerful one at that._

I had to remind myself I'm still at work. Don't freak out yet. I finished wiping the bar down before heading behind it. But now I could see his face. He's smirking. And that sent shivers down my spine. 

_He knows that I know. He knows I could tell._

I looked down at my arm; seeing my exposed tattoo. Oh, that's what he was looking at. But my arms were covered, right?

_He knows I'm a White Knight._

_And I know he's a demon_. 

“Do you wanna head home now, Syo?” 

“I can close up if you want.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. It's no problem.” 

“Thanks, kiddo.” 

He tossed me the keys and left the bar. Now it's just me and the demon. But how do I confront him? 

“What’s a demon doing in a town like this?” 

“As I said, I am travelling,” he replied; resting his elbows on the bar. “I stopped here for the night before I return home.” 

“Why are you travelling?” 

“Research trip.” 

“What are you researching?” 

“You sure ask a lot of questions,” he mused as he placed his chin on his hands. “Whatever interests me. Things I can bring back to improve the town.” 

“So you wouldn't be causing any problems?” 

“I have no intention of doing so if that's what is bothering you.” 

“How can I trust that?”

“I have been ordered by his lord not to do anything that would upset the Knights.” 

“By the demon king?” 

“Yes,” he sighed as his fingers traced the grain of the wooden bar top. “I know better than to disobey him. You don't need to worry.” 

“As the highest-ranked knight in his town,” I explained as I finished cleaning the last of the glasses. “I’ll be sure to put you in jail if you break the rules.”

“You're awfully short to the be the highest knight,” he said rather bluntly even though he's joking around. 

“That is uncalled for!” 

He looked at the anger in my face and just smiled. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. My heart suddenly felt like it was going a mile a minute; ringing loudly in my ears. Could he hear it? I sure hope not. 

“You should probably close up.” 

“Huh?...Oh yeah...Probably.” 

He stood up from the bar and walked towards the door. My mouth couldn't form words. I couldn't even ask for his name. 

Geez. What am I even thinking?

I put the glasses away and looked over the bar. Dishes? Done. Tables? Wiped. Trash? Taken out. Floor? Mopped. 

I guess I'm done for the night. 

“Finished?” 

To my surprise, the demon was leaning against the wall as I exited the bar. 

“You're still here?” 

“I thought you wanted to watch me?” 

“Shouldn't you be running then?” 

He did it again. He smiled. Even in the darkness, it's beautiful. 

And my heart sped up again. 

“What is your name?” 

“Ai.” 

“I'm-” 

“Syo.” 

“How did you--” 

“Some of the customers and the owner call you by your name,” he noted; moving away from the wall. “Along with cutie, sweetheart, honey-” 

“God stop... please.” 

“ White knights have always been perverted old men,” he said like he's always known it as a fact. Considering what they call me, I couldn't deny it. 

“Though I can agree with them on one thing,” he continued as she started walking from the bar. 

I locked the door and quickly caught up with him. 

“And what's that?” 

“You are adorable,” he replied with a laugh; looking at me with that damn smile. 

It felt like my heart stopped this time. Being this late, there wouldn't be much noise but all I could hear was his laughter. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard. 

But on top of all that, my cheeks burned from the compliment. I hear “you're cute” all the time but this feels different. And my body doesn't know how to react. 

“You're weird,” I muttered; trying to say something. Anything. 

“I am a demon after all.” 

That chuckle made my head spin. 

He kept walking until we reached the bench near the cemetery. Not a single person was around. It's very dark out; only lit by the oil lanterns of the cemetery gate. It's not raining anymore but you could still smell it in the air. 

“Aren't you heading home?” 

“Aren't you?” 

He rolled his eyes before wiping away the raindrops from the bench. 

“Watching me?” 

“Perhaps,” I replied as I took a seat next to him. 

“What are you doing to do if I break the rules?” 

“Depends. Jail, punishment, death are the standards.” 

My heart felt like it was going to explode at his response. He smiled with a gentle laugh; his head backlit by the hanging lanterns. 

“S-set up by the White Knights anyway….”

“What's such a high and mighty knight doing in such a small town?” 

“It's my home town,” I explained as leaned back against the bench. “I worked in Castletown until my mother fell ill. So I transferred my station to Southreach. For her and my brother.” 

“Doesn't pay much?” 

“Nope. The medicine is so expensive that I'm working three jobs plus taking care of my brother.” 

“Younger brother?” 

“Yeah, he's a few years younger than me...Do you have any brothers?” 

“Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” 

“By blood no. But I consider the man who raised me to be my brother.” 

“Is he your only family?” 

“If you don't count his advisor, yes.” 

“He has an advisor? Is he rich?” 

“Technically yes. The richest of all demons.” 

Wait. Richest demon? 

“Would the king be the richest?” 

“Yes.”

Oh. It clicked. 

“You were raised by the demon king?” 

“I was.” 

“Why?” 

“I don't know. He would never tell me,” he sighed as he stretched his arms out for a moment. “As I got older, I stopped asking.” 

“Oh…Is it that why you know not to disobey him?” 

“Yes. I've been on the other side of his hand a few times. Trust me, you don't want to be there.” 

The other side of his hand? What does that mean? 

“You look like you don't understand. Haven't you been disciplined before?”

“I guess so,” I agreed as I looked down at my tattoo. “My mom always said I was rowdy until I was old enough to start training as a knight.” 

“You do seem like the too much energy type.” 

“I have to be to work as many jobs as I do.” 

“I suppose so.”

“What about you? What do you do?” 

“I am one of the king's generals,” he replied as he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Though these days I'm travelling.” 

“You said you were researching?” 

“I enjoy studying. Looking for things we can do to improve the demon town.” 

“Are you leaving tomorrow?” 

“No. I'm staying here for another night.” 

Why did my heartbeat spend up after hearing that? 

“What is it like being raised by the king?” 

“It's funny,” he sighed in explanation. “He's so powerful and he knows it. But sometimes he acts like he's my mother Then other times he loves to tease me. He's incredibly annoying but I respect him a lot.” 

“You sound like you love him,” I chuckled with the sudden change in the way he's talking. 

“I do,” he agreed with another more heavy sigh. “He raised me when I had no one. Not every king would do that.”

“I don't think ours would to be honest.”

“I know as a White Knight,” he said with a gentle smile towards me. “That you wouldn't think highly of him but he's actually pretty amazing.” 

“We're taught that demons are evil, hurtful, ugly and smelly,” I chuckled in return. “But you don't look like they describe. And you don't smell bad.” 

“Well thank you,” he laughed; fiddling with a piece of hair that wouldn't stay put. “Funnily enough, the more powerful a demon, the more human they look...you should smell the advisor. He always smells like he ran through a rose garden.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Really. He's a general on the battlefield so I don't know where this smelly rumour comes from.” 

“Seeing you makes all their teachings look like propaganda.” 

“Are you confused? Because I'm a walking contradiction to what you're taught?” 

“Honestly...yes.” 

Though what am I even confused about? Why this powerful demon showed up in my town? Why he is nothing like the legends? His words of demon king? Or why my heart won't calm down? 

“Well I imagine most of it is not true,” he said after pausing for a moment. “They don't exactly like us.” 

“That's true…”

I've never questioned this before but are demons really that bad? 

It felt like he could read what I was thinking about; his lips forming into a small smile. 

“Tell me about you. Aside from working, what do you do?” 

“I don't really have time for much else,” I yawned out before stretching. “Even before I returned home. It's always training, teaching the rookies, planning, assignments. I don't think I've had a break in years. Being a high ranked knight, I get newbies to train. They are such a handful too. Kids never listen. They're so reckless. I feel like a dad chasing after babies. It's worse than working in the bar. That's the best part of transferring back to Southreach. There are only 5 Knights including myself. So I'm only in charge of them. I still have to lead them but what are the odds of demons attacking such a small town. But I guess you're here now. You could be planning to attack us. But you wouldn't get anything out of it. Just taking me out. I'm pretty high up on the ladder. I'd be higher if I was born into a knight family. But I earned my way into the knights. I'm a little bit under the Kotobuki family. They are the highest under Camus or the royal family. Speaking of, I wonder how Rei-” 

His lips suddenly pressed onto my mine; cutting off my question. He held them there for a few seconds. They felt cold against the warmth of my own. He pulled away; my ears ringing with the sound of his chuckle. 

Huh? What did he do? My mind was spinning. I couldn't think straight. Why would he do that?

Then it clicked. 

“Y-you..you...k-kissed me!” 

“I did.”

“Why? Why…that's...ungh...what...how...stupid,” I tried to reply but the words weren't coming. Nothing made any sense. Why would the demon just kiss me? He's a man. And a demon. Why the heck would he just kiss me?

My cheeks felt like they were set on fire. My face must be completely red. 

And he just keeps that stupid smile on his face. The one that makes my heart race. 

“I was worried you needed to breathe,” he laughed softly as he ran his fingers through his hair once again. 

“What?” 

“You talk...a lot.” 

“You...you told me to…” 

I'm so embarrassed; pulling my knees up to my chin to hide my face. Don't look at me, you demon. Crazy demon. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Yeah.” 

He stood up from the bench with a stretch. “I’ll walk you home.” 

“Ah... can't.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My family will be more suspicious of me coming home this late than me not coming at all.” 

“You look like you need to sleep.” 

“Probably. I have work in a few hours.” 

“Alright,” he sighed as he grabbed my hand; guiding me to my feet. “Come with me.”

He let go of my hand and started walking down the street. I followed him; curious as to where he was taking me. But something told me I didn't need to raise my guard around him.

We arrived at the only inn in town a few minutes later. Thankfully the innkeeper was reading a book as we walked in. She would have recognized me. Silently, he walked up the stairs and to the room furthest down the hallway. 

“Come in.” 

I followed him inside; watching as he took off his cloak and hung it over the desk chair. He's powerful, I could feel it, yet he looks so slender. Oddly delicate. 

“You should rest.” 

“What about you?” 

“I'm going to sleep as well.” 

“Huh?” 

He sighed in slight annoyance; gently pushing me down on the bed. 

“What are you--” 

He laid down next to me; pulling the blanket over us. 

“Sleep.” 

It was like an order I couldn't defy. I'm in bed with a demon. My guards should be up. I should be watching him but my eyes are so heavy. 

He rolled over as the exhaustion took over me.


	2. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having too much fun with this when I started this months ago.

“Mmm…” 

Ai rolled over; pulling the blankets over his head. He's still asleep. And I should take this time to go. I have work this morning anyway. How do I explain this to my mother? Waking up next to a demon. Even worse, how do I explain it to Lord Camus? 

I shuddered at the image of the elegant knight; glaring down at me like I’m dirty. Oh god. Get that image out of my head. 

I left Ai a note before hurrying out of the room and past the innkeeper. 

_Thanks for letting me stay here last night_

_-Syo_

God, I’m still wearing the server uniform from the bar. I’ll have to head home and change too. Hopefully, Mom isn’t awake yet. I know Karou won’t be. 

I opened the front door open a smidge and listened to see if I could hear any noise. None. Thank god. I’ve gotten good at sneaking into my room without waking them. It wasn’t hard to change and hurry back out. I couldn’t face them this morning. Not that they will have any clue what I did last night. But still. I can’t get that guy out of my head. 

“Good morning, Syo,” the owner called out as I entered the back door of the bakery. The scent of fresh-baked bread and pastries filled the whole building. Despite working here, it’s not a smell you get tired of. I’m just glad I’m not the one in the kitchen. I’m more of a people person so I work the front counter. Mornings, usually. That way the owner and other bakers can rest after baking so early. 

“Morning,” I replied before walking up to the counter. The store opens in ten minutes. I’m running late. I grabbed a rag and wiped the counters down before rushing to put the goods out. Then open the store. It’s all daily routine. Same thing every day. Work one job then work the next. But I am so thrown off today. All I could think about was that demon next to me as I woke up. 

“The usual, boy,” the first customer announced as she walked into the bakery. She’s the same first customer every day. The same order as soon as we opened. And never once has she called me by my name. 

“Coming right up.” 

I filled up her bag with the same bread and same four pastries; trying to focus on her order instead of the demon. Problem being I have her order memorized. It’s hard to even think about it. So images of being in bed with a demon easily filled my mind. 

Wait. 

Wait. 

_That bastard kissed me!_

“Are you alright, boy? Your face is turning red.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m good,” I muttered as I hurried over to the counter. “124.” 

She handed me the exact amount as always; taking her bag and leaving without even saying goodbye. Which was fine by me, I don’t think I could even speak right now. My mind was filled with images of the demon suddenly leaning in close. Even more of his lips landing on mine. I could still hear his obnoxiously beautiful laughter ringing in my ears. 

_Stop it, Syo!_ You’re not going to see him anymore. He’s leaving this pointless town. He’s going and you’ll go back work. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change. 

Why does that thought make me sad?

“Syo!” 

“Huh?” 

I know that voice. Karou? What’s he doing here? I told him not to come to my workplaces. 

“It’s not like you to space out,” he murmured; reaching out to feel my forehead. “You’re hot. Are you getting a fever?” 

“I’m fine,” I muttered; brushing his hand away. “What are you doing here?” 

“You didn’t come home last night,” he sighed; more than ready to tell me off. “One I was worried. Two, we couldn’t tell you to bring home bread or mom’s medicine.” 

“I worked really late at the bar last night,” I grumbled, trying to figure out how not to bring up the demon. “I can bring medicine after I’m done the day shift. Bread too.” 

“Thanks, brother:” he agreed before turning to leave. “Take care of yourself. We can’t have you getting sick too.” 

“Who do you think pays for you to live,” I muttered under my breath; annoyed at being worried over. 

Just another thing to stress over while I finished my shift. Get through it, Syo. And so I tried to get back to work without thinking of the demon general. 

….and failing. 

\-------

Working two jobs has never been this difficult before. No matter how tired I am, I can put on my best smile for the customers. Today? I’m babbling like an idiot, making mistakes and constantly getting asked if I’m running a fever. It’s all that damn demon’s fault! If only he never showed up! 

No, I’m a White Knight. I can handle demons showing up unannounced in my town. It’s his damn laughter! Why does it have to sound like an angel singing? Or why that damn smile? It makes my heart skip a beat for some reason. But the worst part?

….That GODDAMN KISS! 

All-day long, I couldn’t think of anything else. The image wouldn’t leave my head. I must be some kind of idiot. 

The first shift was bad enough to get through. Let alone the second at the floral shop. By then, I was already done with the whole thing. I’m so not in the mood anymore. If I hear, your face is red one more time, I’m gonna scream. 

And even more annoyingly, I realized that he is leaving. But that doesn't mean his kiss will disappear with him. 

That's it! We need to settle this! And by settle, I mean I want revenge. He should understand. He's a demon after all. 

But that means I would have to kiss him. But my first kiss was literally just last night. How am I supposed to do this? Just walk up to him and slam my lips on his? 

_I'm crazy. This is crazy._

“Hi, honey.” 

My mother stood in the kitchen with a blanket around her shoulders. She looked like she was feeling better today. Her face had more colour and her eyes seemed more alive. 

“Hey mom,” I replied before kissing her cheek. “How are you feeling?” 

“It's one of my good days.” 

“I brought your medicine and even leftovers from the bakery.” 

“Thanks, baby.” 

She wrapped her arms around me; kissing my forehead. “Your brother said you didn't look well today. Are you alright?” 

“It's really warm in the bakery. That's all.” 

“If you're sure, honey. But please don't make yourself sick for my sake.” 

“You're my mom. I would do it either way.” 

“Are you working tonight?” 

“...yes.” 

No. I'm off from the bar tonight. Making it the perfect time to pay my demon friend a visit. 

“Don't work too hard.” 

“Don't worry,” I told her; giving her one extra kiss before pulling away. “If I don't come home.”

And that's a bad thing to say considering I'm going to visit a demon. For revenge. 

I waved as hurried out the door; pretending like I'm late for work. I absolutely hate lying to her but I can't tell her I'm visiting a demon. Or that I stayed in bed with him. And especially not that we kissed. 

My heart was pounding as I walked myself to the inn. Would he even be there? 

To my dismay, the innkeeper sat at the counter. She would know me instantly but she wouldn't know that he's a demon. I pressed my back against the wall where she couldn't see me. Seriously what I am doing? 

She turned her back to grab something off the shelf behind her. Now is my chance! I dashed up the stairs as quietly as possible. At least my knight skills came in handy. 

I stood in front of the door; panicking like an idiot. My heart sounds like roaring thunder in my ears. I feel so stupid doing this. But I can't let this demon have power over me. Not with how high-ranked I am. 

With a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. 

“Syo? What are you doing here?” 

“I...uh... wanted to talk...more.” 

He smiled that stupid smile and led me inside his room. I sat down on the edge of his bed while he took a seat at the desk. He must have been working on something before I came. The desk had several sheets of paper covering the wooden top. 

“Sorry. Was I interrupting something?” 

“No. Not really.”

“What were you doing?” 

“Organizing my research notes before I leave.” 

Why did my heart drop? On top of the crazy beating from my plan. 

“I see.” 

“What about your day?” 

“I just had work.” 

“Ah. Working the bar tonight?” 

“Nope. Off tonight.”

“Good. You should take a break.” 

“Probably.” 

“So what did you want to talk about?” 

“Uh...you…” 

“What about me?”

_Just do it, Syo. Get it over with._

I jumped up; quickly crawling onto his lap. My lips landed on his before I could give myself time to doubt it. I have no idea if I did it right. Hard to tell with my heart pounding like crazy. 

“Now we're even,” I muttered as I pulled away. God. I think I'm blushing more now than when he did it first. 

He stared at me for a split second before his lips returned to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as his hands rested on the small of my back. But his kiss lasted longer than his first kiss. The pressure from his was harder; pulling me closer. 

I had to pull away to catch my breath. His face is so close. Those cyan orbs pulled me in like a siren. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. Those slender fingers pressed into my hips needily. I'm panting. He's not. 

“We're... not...even...anymore,” I managed to mumble while I struggled to breathe. Let alone think straight. My mind is a jumbled mess. Why did I think this was going to work? 

His angelic chuckle may as well have been singing. 

“Is that how you want it? Even?” 

I tried to respond but barely got myself to nod. 

“Fix it then.” 

As if it was an order from the king, my lips went for his again. I couldn't stop myself. After all, I'm the one who wanted to be even. He moved one hand up my chest to cup my cheek. His tongue urged my lips to open; easily parting them. He tilted my head as he slipped his tongue inside. The feeling of someone else's tongue in my mouth was bizarre yet I didn't fight it. He's pulling my head closer like he wants to go deeper. My hands moved on their own; suddenly finding their way onto his chest. 

He pulled away for a moment and it was the most miserable moment of my life. It's no longer warm but my face is on fire. My mouth is empty; leaving me feeling needy. We're even again. And I hate it. 

He promptly returned; slamming his lips onto mine like he's starving. Only to pull away and kiss me again. And again. And again. We’re so far from being even now. He's teasing me. _Catch up, idiot._ He's practically screaming it without using any words. 

I leaned in closer; quickly placing my lips back on his. He dragged his teeth along the skin before biting my lower lip. I thought it would hurt more than it does. Somehow I wanted him to do it again. 

My legs shifted into a more comfortable position; practically straddling him. His hands moved from my sides and into the waistband of my pants. I could feel something hard pressing against my thighs. My mind was too busy spinning to figure out what it was. Especially with his lips trailing down my neck. 

A moan escaped my lips before I could fight it. It made me chuckle; his breath tickling my skin. He never pulled away from the skin but I could hear his voice. 

“You like that, huh?” 

His kisses got stronger; leaving little marks on my skin. That feeling drove me downright crazy. It felt so good and I can’t explain why. It shouldn’t. I shouldn't be moaning in the arms of a demon. But here I am. Completely at his mercy. 

He trailed his kisses down my check and to my collarbone before smirking up at me. “Would you let me kiss you more, White Knight Syo?” 

Oh. He’s giving me a chance to back out now. Before I put my title at risk. That’s why he brought up being a knight. However, there is one thing. 

“A white knight never bows to a demon.” 

He chuckled as he scooped me up; tossing me onto the bed. “Oh, you’re about to.” 

I didn’t know what that meant but he didn’t give me time to think. He immediately leaned over me and kissed my neck. Again, I couldn’t stop the moan from coming out. 

His fingers twisted around the hem of my shirt and roughly pulled it over my head. He hovered over me and practically attacked my mouth with his lips. My hands ran under his shirt; feeling his cold skin against my warm fingers. He obliged and removed his shirt despite still kissing me. His chest pressed against mine before he lowered himself; placing kisses all over my torso. It tickles. It's weird. It's embarrassing. Yet I don't want him to stop. 

He pulled my pants off in one swift motion. My cheeks are burning as he looked me over. He smirked and continued pressing kisses all over my legs. It's like he wants to know every part of me...with his lips. 

His hand trailed back up my thigh and over my cock. Even through the fabric of my underwear, it felt like a shock went through me. 

“You're hard, Syo.” 

That comment was both an observation and a tease. 

“So” was all I could muster up to say. My mind has gone completely blank. What the hell do I do in this situation? 

His grin was terrifyingly mischievous. He took his tongue along the shaft with the fabric. If I could be any redder, I would be. Hooking his thumbs over the waistband, he yanked my underwear off. Now I'm completely naked in front of him. 

“Shall I kiss you here too?” 

All I needed to do was nod once. He held my cock in one hand; pressing kisses up the shaft. The kisses are slower this time; covering smaller areas for him to kiss more. He's looking every inch over with his lips. 

“I wanna taste you,” he whispered before dragging his tongue along the length. I didn't have a second to react before he took it inside his mouth. 

Good god. I'll never forget that sight. Looking down at him with my cock in his mouth. I’ve never been more embarrassed in my entire life.

His sucking was slow to give me time to get used to the unfamiliar touch. He’s well aware I have never been touched like this before. I’m still wondering how I got here. Or why I don’t plan on stopping it. 

He moved his mouth faster; taking the whole shaft inside. How did he do that? Does he expect me to do that? 

My whole body felt like it was lit on fire. I can’t describe this feeling but I know it feels good. Like I could explode. 

He looked up at me for a moment before picking up speed yet again. 

“I….Can’t…” 

“It’s okay. Cum.” 

I cried out as I arched my hips upwards; spilling my seed into his mouth. And he swallowed like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

He lifted himself back up; hovering over me. His pale lips were just too tempting for me not to pull his head down for a kiss. He obliged. 

“This is your last chance,” he whispered into my ear; sending shivers down my spine. “To save yourself.” 

I already knew the answer. My body burns with an intense need. I want him. 

“I told you I don’t bow to demons,” I muttered; trying to sound cool and brave. In reality, I’m a bundle of embarrassed nerves. 

“Don’t worry, you will,” he chuckled; gripping onto my ankles and flipping me onto my stomach. A new part of me has been exposed to him. He pressed his body against my back before pressing kisses down my spine. I shivered as his lips reached the small of my back. “Get up on your knees.” 

I obeyed and raised myself to my knees. His hand ran over one cheek then the other. I’m about ninety-nine percent sure I heard him laugh to himself before feeling his lips on my skin. His kisses were so light; tickling me and adding to my anticipation. He loves to tease me. This much I knew already. 

“Shall I make you feel even better than when I sucked you off?” 

Is that even possible? I agreed either way. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. 

Both his hands spread my cheeks before I felt something wet against my hole. No...He couldn’t have, right? 

His tongue teasingly ran over the hole a few times before pressing it inside. 

“Ah!” 

His only response was a chuckle before returning it inside again. He pulled in and out a few times; earning more moans from me. I can’t believe he’s doing this. Or that I like it. 

“Oh.” 

His tongue moved inside me; lifting around. I couldn’t help squirming but his fingers kept me in place. He took one hand to my cock as his tongue licked inside. The dual stimulation was too much for me. 

“Oh...please...:” 

He pulled his tongue and his hand away; chuckling to himself. He left me empty. It hurt. It sucks. Come back. I couldn’t fight the whine as his tongue left me. 

“God, you’re adorable.”

I felt something wet against my hole again but it didn’t feel like his tongue. Longer. More slender. 

“Oh. Oh,” I mumbled as I felt his finger enter the whole. It felt a little like burning as my insides stretched to his finger. He commented on how tight I was; curling his finger inside. Another moan came out of me so easily. Why does this feel so good? 

“Please!” 

Another finger pressed its way inside me. That stretching feeling grew stronger but it wasn’t unpleasant Just intensified that burning fire inside me. Every time he would curl his fingers, I would moan. I’ve given up trying to be silent at this point. But then he spread his fingers apart. 

“Oh dear god,” I cried out; feeling like I could cum again already. I’m at the mercy of his fingers. 

He slowly pulled them out before I could have that second orgasm. “Rollover.” 

His fingers gripped onto my hips; guiding me to lay on my back. He grabbed some pillows and propped me partway up. 

“Have you changed your mind yet?” 

He moved between my legs; rubbing his cock against my hole. My cheeks must be as red as a rose. It felt horrible. The anticipation. The utter teasing. He knows my body wants it. And he's using it to his advantage. 

“About what?” 

“Bowing to a demon.”

“... please…” 

He knew that meant yes. I'd do anything just to satisfy the burning inside me. 

He pulled my arms up so they rested on his shoulder. 

“I want to see your face as I take your virginity.” 

That is the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard but turned me on like nothing else. 

His cock pressed its way inside; slowly thrusting until it's all the way inside. He stopped to let me adjust to the feeling. It's much bigger than his fingers. My insides squeezed as they formed around his cork. The stretch was must stronger this time. It hurt a little but I didn't want him to pull out. 

As promised, his cyan eyes bored into mine as he entered me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't move. 

He started moving his hips slowly. God. That felt so good. It felt so tight. Like a constant squeeze. Part of me wondered why I hadn't done this before. The other part of me was already wanting the next time. 

His lips slammed onto mine as a warning. He moved his hips faster; my body squeezing every inch. 

“Oh Ai! Please!”

My cry only made him speed up; repeating hitting as deep as he could. His thrusts got even harder. I called his name and he showed no mercy. He's pounding me so hard I thought he might break me. Though somehow I trusted he wouldn't hurt me. 

“Ai!” 

“I'm going to cum,” he moaned just before I felt something warm inside me. His thrusts continued until I hit that second orgasm. Tears ran down my cheeks but they weren't because I was sad. 

“I think I found my favourite sound,” he panted as he stared into my eyes once again. 

“What's that?” 

“You...screaming my name.” 

Somehow that was the reddest my cheeks turned this entire time. Goddammit. 

He chuckled and bent his head down to kiss me gently. He's too beautiful. His arms holding me. I didn't even realize I was smiling. 

He started to pull out and I remembered that empty feeling. 

“No, wait.” 

“Wait?” 

“Stay….” 

_Stay. Stay just a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not following along from Useless, there is a lot of incoming sex. just a heads up.


	3. Crazy or Stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo can only think of one thing...Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. You might have seen from my other fics that I am struggling with my confidence. Though I finished this chapter months ago and I was really proud of it at the time.

Staying up late fucking a demon is not a good idea when you have work early in the morning. 

My heavy eyes slowly opened up to see Ai's sleeping face right next to mine. He looked quite peaceful; his breathing being his only movement. His pale skin looked like it was glowing from the sunlight that peeked through the window. Oh, how I wished I could curl up to him and go back to sleep. But no. Duty calls. 

I stood up from the bed slowly so as not to wake him. The pink burned into my cheeks as I saw my bare skin. I’m still naked. I looked over at Ai; seeing he’s covered by the blanket but he’s wearing nothing under it. Seriously what is wrong with me? I slept with a demon last night. A male demon. A hot and powerful male demon took my virginity last night. And I did nothing to stop it...because I wanted it. There must be something wrong with me. 

Do I have time to stop by the house? I don’t really have a choice. The bakery owner would notice if I’m wearing the same clothes as yesterday…

Wait...yesterday...that means Ai is leaving today...Why does my chest hurt when I think about it? 

I took one last look at him before heading out the door. _Don’t go._ My head was screaming it over and over. But to who? Him or myself?

Aside from the fact that I am no longer a virgin, the morning went back to its normal routine. Sneaking back into the house, changing and leaving without waking up my family. I wouldn’t be able to look them in the face this morning. Opening the bakery was much the same as well. Go in the back, greet the owner, wipe the counters, stock the bread and serve the old woman. Only difference? The owner didn’t go back to bed. He decided to watch the floor with me today. Why today of all days?

“You seem to be in a good mood, Syo,” he noted as he stocked as a fresh set of bread out. 

“Oh...do I?” 

“You keep smiling to yourself.” 

“Oh. I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Oh my. Did you find yourself a girl?” 

“I work three jobs,” I muttered; turning away to hide my embarrassment. “On top of my duties as a knight. I wouldn’t have time to properly court a girl.” 

“You were off last night,” he stated; chuckling like it was absolutely hilarious but he still had to hide his laughter. 

“I was...but this town is so small. There aren’t many girls here that I wouldn’t know. And no one would ever travel to Southreach.” 

_Funny. The only person to travel here in years fucked you_. 

“I suppose so.” 

The rest of my shift was spent trying to avoid his pestering questions. Was I really acting that different? Was it really that noticeable?

Alright. Shift two. Back to the floral shop. That's unusual. The owner stood at the counter with a variety of ribbons. I don't see her often. She's usually off picking flowers or working in her huge garden on the edge of town. Her husband runs the shop while she's busy but she is the one that owns it. 

“Syo! Long-time no see!”

“Hey, Juliet.”

“How's your mom?” 

“She's doing well this week.” 

“I'm so relieved to hear that.” 

Mom and Juliet have been close friends for many years. Although they don't see each other often anymore, she always asks me about her whenever she's in. 

“Look at these Azaleas! They finally bloomed!”

“They’re very pretty,” I replied; smelling the pink flowers she gestured to. 

“Azaleas mean take care of yourself,” she explained as she wrapped up a bouquet with a pink ribbon. “Give these to your mother for me.” 

“Will do.”

A customer came in and she immediately went off on her long flower explanation. I was glad not to have to deal with customers today. I'm just caring for flowers and making them look pretty. 

I wonder if Ai likes flowers? 

Ungh. Why did I have to think that? He's a demon! Why would I give him flowers? 

“You're smiling, Syo,” Juliet mused as she watched me looking some blue flowers. They reminded me of Ai. 

“Those are forget-me-nots,” she continued; kneeling next to me. “Do you know what they mean?” 

I shook my head. 

“Have you found someone for you, Syo?” 

“What do you mean?” 

She ran a finger on one of its petals. “These mean true love.” 

My face probably looked as red as one of the tomatoes in her garden. Of course. The flowers that made me think of him had to have a meaning like that. Goddammit. 

She chuckled and ruffled my hair. “Little Syo is in love.” 

“That's not true!” 

“You're a bad liar, Syo.” 

Now, this shift I spent trying to convince her I wasn't madly in love or crushing on anyone. At least my virginity didn't come into question. 

“Hey, mom,” I sighed as I walked into our kitchen. I came to drop off the bouquet before heading to the bar. Part of me really hoped I could sneak out without her seeing me. 

“Those are pretty,” she mused as she kissed my forehead. 

“They're from Juliet.” 

She took them from me and placed them in a vase by the front door.

“Are you working the bar tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

“I'm worried about you. You haven't had much time off lately.” 

“I'm fine, mom.” 

“If you say so.” 

She gave me another kiss before I left. It's hard to hide things from her. But she didn't need to know all I can think about is a demon.

“Ah! The cutie's here!” 

The bar was already filled with noisy patrons. Something good must have happened. They're early. I better put my uniform on and get my butt on the floor. 

“You're in a good mood today,” one of the regulars noted as I placed a beer in front of him. 

“You look well-rested,” another agreed. 

“Flushed too.” 

“You look like a man who just saw the most beautiful woman,” Hyuuga announced from the bar with a grin.

“Oh! Did the cutie find himself a girl?” 

“I did not!” 

“You look like a virgin who finally got laid..”

My red cheeks betrayed my words. They weren't buying it. 

“Are there even any women in this town!?!?” 

And that's when the door opened. Ai walked into the bar; grabbing a seat on one of the stools. My heart flipped when I saw him. My mind immediately pictured waking up naked next to him. Cue the redness surfacing again. 

What's he doing here? 

“Welcome back,” Hyuuga mused with a smile; glad to see him returning. “Still in this old town?” 

“I decided to stay another night,” Ai replied before taking a sip of the beer he was given. 

“I can't imagine why.” 

He's staying another night? My heart sped up; beating a mile a minute. Will we spend another night together? Will he-- 

_Shut up mind! You're working. Don't picture it. Forget about him. Serve the damn beer._

“Who is that?” 

“Is that guy?” 

“Men shouldn't look that adorable.”

The usual table of regulars watched Ai; complaining about him. Why? I'm not really sure. He hasn't done anything to them. Never said a word. Just quietly drinking his beer. 

“I think he's rather handsome,” I stated rather haughtily as I placed their next round of drinks in front of them. 

They looked at me in complete shock. Like I said something crazy. Like I said I fucked demons. Oh, wait. 

I wondered if Ai heard that. If he did, he made no reaction. I can't see his face but I hoped he was smiling to himself. But he's a demon. I'm sure he heard me. And he will use it against me tonight. 

Tonight? God, I'm getting ahead of myself. We didn't have plans. I had no plans. There is no guarantee he is going to spend it with me. But why do I want to? 

“This place seems popular,” he noted as I walked by him. 

“It's the only bar in town. And we have a lot of old men here,” I explained; watching him write that in his notebook. I guess when he said he researched things, he writes everything down in that book. “Have any bars where you are from?” 

_I made sure not to say in the demon town_. 

“There are quite a few bars and pubs,” he replied; giving me that tortuous smile. “But it's a lot bigger than this town.” 

“And where are you from,” came from Hyuuga behind the bar. 

“Up in the north.” 

Northwest if you want to be more technical. It's not common knowledge that the demons stick to that area now. While the White Knights reside everywhere else but there. Castletown is relatively in the center of the country. Obviously, Southreach is the south. Southeast. The complete opposite end of the demon town. 

“Is there much in the north?” 

“Not particularly. Nothing interesting.” 

“Oh. Actually, we have that whiskey from the north,” Hyuuga recalled; pulling a bottle from the top shelf. It doesn't get ordered often. Mostly when the regulars want to celebrate something. I know Hyuuga loves the stuff. 

The bottle had a black label with a skull. The words “Rough Blood” printed across the top. It looks kind of scary. 

Ai couldn't fight the grin forming on his face. “Rough blood. I've had this many times. Haven't tried anything better.” 

“I love the stuff,” Hyuuga agreed; enjoying having someone to talk to. “Don't know much about it. It's not as common down south.”

“I'm not surprised. It's expensive to get it from the demon town to the south,” Ai mused like it was a normal thing. As if it were a regular conversation. 

“What do you mean?”

“Didn't you know, Syo? Rough Blood is a demon made whiskey,” Ai explained with a slight tease.

“I didn't know if that was true or not,” Hyuuga muttered; leaning in closer to Ai. "That rumour."

“It is true.”

“I didn't know they could sell demon products here,” I added truthfully. Really had no idea that bottle was from his town. 

“It's a very long process to get permission,” he explained; resting his cheek on his palm. “That's why it's one of the few demon businesses exports outside. It's the most successful demon business.” 

“You sure know a lot,” one of the regulars barked as he marched up to him to Ai. “About demons.” 

“He's from the north,” Hyuuga muttered as he gestured for him to back off. “I imagine he would see or hear stuff about it more than we would.” 

“I research almost anything,” Ai mused; completely unfazed by the patron trying to cause a fight. He could easily fight him. That's not a worry. It would disobey the king and that's more of a concern for him. “So I tend to know a lot of things.” 

“What are you? Some kind of smart-ass?” 

I could feel Ai biting his tongue; holding back from saying _'Doesn't that you make a dumbass?’_

“I suggest you calm down,” I stated sternly; being a knight coming through. 

“Oooooh! Cutie trying to scary,” he chuckled; laughing at me with no drunken fear. 

“Isn't he some high-level knight,” Ai questioned; getting real tempted to punch this idiot in the face. “Does that mean he can easily kick your ass?” 

I nodded in agreement. “It does.” 

“Try it!” 

“If you want to fight,” Hyuuga called out in annoyance. “Leave.” 

“Whatever.” 

He left the bar; clearly disappointed that no one followed. God, I hate drunk idiots. 

“Thanks, Ai.” 

He smiled that winning smile; making my heart skip a beat. 

“So your name is Ai, huh?” 

“That is correct.” 

“You'll have to forgive him,” Hyuuga sighed as he filled his pint. “Everyone is curious. I can't think of the last time we had any visitors. Let alone someone who'd choose to stay here.” 

“I'm not that interesting,” he mused; tracing the rim of the glass with a finger. “Just a traveller.” 

“There's not much down here to see.” 

“Not much up there either.” 

As I went to serve another table, I could feel someone watching me. I turned around to see Ai with his chin resting in his palm. He's no longer facing the owner in conversation. No, he's watching me as I move around the bar. And I can't read his expression. But there's definitely a grin. 

...A very delicious looking grin...

I felt shivers running down my spine. It's a weird feeling. Like a sudden rush of excitement; knowing he was watching me. His eyes followed my every move. Every inch of my body is under his gaze. Especially as I bent down to pick up a customer's dropped napkin. 

“Mind not ogling my waitstaff,” Hyuuga called out from behind the bar. 

I turned around; expecting to see him lecturing Ai. But no. He's yelling at a customer behind me. He didn't notice Ai watching me. I'm used to being looked at by them so it didn't bother me. Ai is a different story. 

Ai stood up from the bar; tossing a generous tip on the counter. He waved to Hyuuga but patted my shoulder on his way out. 

I went to collect his money; noticing a folded paper under the coins. Opening it up, my eyes went wide at the elegant writing. 

_I'll be waiting._

My heart decided to stop on its own. He's waiting for me. Why does that excite me? 

“You okay, Syo? He short-change us?” 

“Huh? Ah no. He left a great tip.” 

“He must like you.” 

“Uh...Yeah. Probably.” 

Oh, he likes me alright...at least I think he does. 

“Why don't you head home early?” 

“You sure?” 

“We've been busy tonight. You worked hard.” 

“We still have customers though.” 

“Go. Get some sleep. Or spend time with someone special.” 

Ah. Now I see what this is about. Not you too. But still, Ai is waiting. And I could see him sooner. 

“Alright. Fine. I’m going.” 

To the disappointment of the patrons, I ran out of the door as soon as my apron was off. Part of me wondered if Hyuuga really knew what was going on. He knows me better than anyone. We've always been really close. Does he know that I'm sort of with someone? Does he know that it's not even a girl? Or that it's a demon? Does he already know it's Ai? 

I hurried over to the inn; jumping as I bumped into the keeper.

“Oh hey, Syo! What brings you here?” 

“Oh hi...I was...just..uh... visiting...a friend...um yeah.” 

“You have a friend visiting this town? Oh, that cutie is your friend? You know him from the knights?”

“Uh. Yeah. Sorta.”

It's not technically a lie. I only approached him because I'm a knight and he's a demon. 

“It’s nice that we finally got a visitor. He paid for a few more nights.” 

My heart flipped in my chest at that comment. He said another night. I didn't think it would be more than that. Hyuuga's comment came flooding back into my mind. 

_He must like you._

Maybe he really does? Maybe he's just messing with me? Maybe he just likes to sleep with the enemy? Yet I hope it's the first option. 

“Have fun.” 

She smiled and waved; moving aside for me to walk up the stairs. It's then I realized I had no plan. Unlike yesterday's plan for revenge. What's going to happen? 

That made me more nervous as I reached to knock on the door. 

“Come in.” 

His voice always sounds like an order that I cannot defy. I opened the door to see him sitting at the desk. Just like the night before. 

“You came.” 

I nodded; stuck for an answer. He told me he would be waiting but that didn’t mean I had to come. And yet here I am. 

“I expected you to be later.” 

“The owner let me go home a little early.” 

He stood up from the chair and slowly wrapped his arms around me. His lips came just an inch above my ear as he whispered into it. “I’ll have to thank him later.” 

Shivers went down my spine at his words. My heartbeat sped up to the sound. I wondered momentarily how red my face was. Only to be distracted by the sight of his lips near my face. _Kiss him!_ Suddenly that's all I can hear. 

My fingers moved up to cup his face; pulling him down for a kiss. But not a soft kiss. A hard pull of his head; crashing our lips together. It’s not like I knew what I was doing. I just knew I wanted his lips. Why? I’ll never know. 

His grip on me went slack but didn’t let go. He’s not fighting me for control. He’s letting me pull him; opening his mouth as my tongue urged it. I tried to copy the way he nipped my lip last night. I think I may have done it too hard as I could taste blood. But he didn’t complain at all. Or even pull back. He kept his lips parted for my tongue; letting me take his mouth as I pleased. I imagine the kiss was really sloppy. But he didn’t mind; knowing my lack of experience. He was more amused at my effort more than anything. 

I moved my head away to catch my breath. He looked at me with a grin. 

“What’s your plan tonight, Syo?” 

Did he know I didn’t have one? Probably. 

“I uh...last night…” 

“Yes?” 

“How do I say it?” 

He pushed me down so I was sitting on the chair; quicking sitting sideways on my lap. His face was just a few centimetres away from mine. His normally pale lips looked more swollen after our kiss. God, he’s so gorgeous. Evil and tempting like a fallen angel. 

“Take your time.” 

Instinctively, my hand move straight to his thigh. I didn’t move it any higher or lower. Just stroking the length of it. I didn’t know what I should be doing. It felt like my body is doing all this on its own. 

“You...made me...feel good….” 

“And?” 

“I should repay the favour. It’s only fair right?” 

“You are not obligated to do so.” 

“I want to...but I don’t know how.” 

“And so you want me to teach you?” 

“Uh. yeah, basically.” 

“You are a strange one,” he mused; running his cool fingers against my burning cheeks. His lips pecked mine once before nodding. “Very well. I shall teach you.” 

“Uh. What do I do, first?” 

“Touch me how you like. Show me how you want me.” 

My brain felt like it could short circuit at all the options. He didn’t give me strict orders. No, he wants me to figure it for myself. To learn what he likes. What I like. What I want to do to him. How to make him moan. How to do what he did to me last night. 

Well, for now, he’s still sitting on my lap. Figure out what I can do from this position. I looked him over; seeing the skin of his neck exposed. He kissed my neck last night so start there. I leaned in closer; placing my lips on his neck. No reaction. I trailed kisses up to his earlobe and back to the nape of his neck. He shivered. Is that a good sign? Harder maybe? He sucked my skin last night. Should I try…

I kissed the skin one more time before sinking my teeth into his neck. He took a deep breath as he arched his neck up for me. I think he liked that. 

I pulled away to admire my work. He didn't bleed but it left a mark; a pink spot forming on the center of his pale neck. Something about that spot called my name. I leaned forward; pressing kisses only on that spot. He shivered. 

Hmm...now what? I guess I should strip him. How did he do it? Right. In between frantic kisses. But I kind of want to savour this moment. Hmm…

My hands found their way up his shirt; feeling his cool skin on my burning fingers. He may be powerful but he's not that muscular. He's rather slender. I like the way he feels in my hands. He shivered again as my fingers grazed his sides. His body leaned forward just a little bit. Oh. He definitely likes that. 

What would happen if I combine them? 

My lips went straight for the bite mark on his neck while my fingers teased his sides. 

“Oh.” 

He fought a moan; that being the only sound that left his lips for a good minute. 

“I feel like you are lying to me,” he muttered as he pressed his hands on my chest. “Or you're an incredibly fast learner.”

“Honestly I'm just making it up as I go. Based on what you did yesterday...so am I doing well?” 

“Surprisingly so.” 

I decided to ignore the insult and take it as a good sign. 

“Well I had a good teacher,” I chuckled as I pulled him close for a kiss. He rolled his eyes but let me kiss him again. 

My fingers twined the hem of his shirt; slowly pulling it to reveal his torso. His white-as-snow skin is very tempting. It's so beautiful yet I want to mark it up. What's wrong with me? 

I trailed my lips down his chin, his neck and down to his collarbone. He shifted slightly. There. I leaned forward; nibbling at the thin skin around the bone. He moaned. That sound is like a siren singing; evil and tempting. It drew me closer; wanting to hear it again. 

It surprised me that he squirmed under my lips. But I liked that feeling. Knowing I can do that to him. It may have added to my confidence a little bit. 

Once satisfied with the mark, I pulled the shirt over his head. Now what? 

I ran my hands down his torso; settling over the bulge forming in his pants. This is the part I'm most nervous about. All I know is what he did last night. And that felt damn good.

He seemed to like my hands running over it; his breaths getting shorter. His fingers gripped around my hand and guided my hand inside his pants. Ah. He's starting to get impatient. He likes foreplay. But right now, he wants to know how I feel on his cock. No. He needs to know. 

He held my hand around his cock; slowly stroking it despite his need. He's still diligent to teach me how to tease him. But maybe I should learn that another time. 

I moved my hand a lot faster; causing him to let go with a loud moan. He arched his neck; more than tempting me to kiss the skin. I don't know how I knew what to do. And I'm afraid to find out. 

“I swear to god, Syo,” he muttered; trying to keep his expression neutral. “If you don't get that mouth around my cock…”

He's not really threatening me. I made him want me just like he told me to. And demons aren't exactly known for being patient.

He moved off my lap; trading places on the chair. I lowered myself down between his legs; my confidence fading. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Not at all. 

“Start with the tip,” he ordered but it was more of a reassurance. He could tell I was getting nervous despite all my cocky kisses. “Get used to it first.” 

I took my tongue along the shaft of his cock. I was too preoccupied last night to notice the size. How the fuck do I take that in my mouth? Also damn. That was inside my ass last night too. How the hell… 

He chuckled like he could read my thoughts. My brain is running around too much for me to actually get it in my mouth. He took himself in his hand; angling it into my mouth. It's a weird feeling but I managed to hold the tip inside. He used his other hand to guide my head into a rhythm. He didn't push any lower until I did it myself. Or attempted to. I went too far too fast. It hit my throat; causing me to choke. He patted my back until I could breathe again. He didn't look mad. Just amused. 

“Go slowly,” he instructed softly; rubbing the back of my head. “It's okay if you can't now.” 

That only encouraged me to try again. I took a deep breath and placed the tip back inside. Practice here. I held it for a moment before sucking just that piece. He tilted his head back with a quiet moan. Oh. He likes that. I did it again and felt him pull my hair. 

I must be insane. Insane or stupid. His pulling made me want to take him even more. I can't exactly back down from a challenge. Especially not one that involves a particular demon. I pulled my mouth all the way up and back down again. Not enough for it to hit my throat. Just deep enough for me not to choke. Just deep enough to still make him moan my name. 

I found my rhythm here though I still had to fight choking a few times. Was it just me or was he growing harder in my mouth? 

“Ah...Syo..” 

He moaned my name once more before he released inside my mouth. Aside from the surprise, cum is disgusting. I couldn't swallow it; spitting it out. 

“Where does my control go when I'm with you,” he muttered to himself before pulling me on his lap. His hands went straight between my lengths; rubbing over the uncomfortably large bulge forming in my pants. “Look at how hard you are from sucking my cock.” 

“Oh...” 

His fingers slid into the waistband; rubbing over my underwear to tease me. 

“What were you thinking about, hmm?” 

“Nothing…”

His rubbing got a little harder. Unfair. 

“Ai…” 

That wasn't an answer. He moved his hand inside; his fingers delicately running over my cock. 

“It's not polite to ignore the question…” 

He curled his fingers around the shaft and began stroking me faster than his previous rubbing. 

“ahhh...I wanted... you,” I moaned; unable to fight his teasing hands anymore. “Make you...moan..” 

Was I red from saying something embarrassing? Or the fact that I was being jerked off? 

“That's quite bold of you,” he teased; removing his hands from my pants. 

And I couldn't believe the whine that escaped my lips. 

“Please.” 

Seriously? Who the fuck am I? 

He lifted me up a bit; just enough to get my pants lowered. He shifted me so I'm practically straddling him. Both our cocks were pressing against each other. He's already hard again. 

“Ai!” 

He spread my cheeks; teasing my hole with his finger. The pressure was unbearable. And he knew it. My cock twitched against his with every touch. He loved the way I reacted to his teasing. It's weird how much he makes me want him. Or just how much I've come to want him.

“Oh god,” I cried out as his slender finger entered inside me. Immediately my body tightened but it felt so good. His every stroke earned a moan from me. His finger wasn't enough to stretch me and he knew it. A slow unbearable tease. 

“Oh!”

He inserted a second finger without warning. I leaned forward; resting my forehead on his shoulder. This gave him better access to my ass. He loved that I clung onto him; pressing his fingers even deeper inside. I ground my hips; our cocks rubbing together. 

“How badly do you want my cock inside you?” 

I couldn't bear to beg him; remaining silent. This was not a smart move. It's only a challenge to him. He roughly inserted a third finger. No longer was he being a slow tease. He's practically pounding me with just his fingers. 

“Fuck!” 

It burns. It's tight. My cock feels like it could explode. I want it. I want him. I want his cock inside me. I want him fucking me senseless. 

Oh but no. He's not going to until I tell him to. 

“... please...Ai…” 

“Please what?” 

Dear Lord, I want to wipe that smug grin right off his face. 

“Just fuck me already!” 

He chuckled and pulled out his fingers. That empty feeling is the worst. Especially when he didn't replace it immediately. 

“Perhaps you should learn how to do it yourself,” he mused; smirking like the true demon he is. 

What does that mean?

He guided my hips upwards and off his lap. 

Oh...I think I know…

I used my hand to keep his cock in place as I lowered myself down. This wasn't as easy as I thought. I missed a few times. Slowly, I slid myself down the shaft and removed my hand. Even with his teasing, his cock stretched me out even more. Is it weird that I like the burning feeling? 

I guess I move my hips right? 

I lifted my hips up and then down again with no sense of rhythm; trying to get the feeling right. His fingers gripped onto my sides; guiding me into the right pace. It felt so good. I'm still in control. I can choose how deep I want it. And I want it deep. I keep going all the way down; my ass slapping against his thighs. My cock keeps hitting his stomach but he doesn't seem to mind. 

He smirked as he felt me getting tighter; grinding his hips upwards. His cock hit even deeper and harder inside me. 

“Fuck, Ai!” 

I couldn't hold back my cries anymore. Not when he's fucking just as hard underneath me. 

“You're so cute, Syo,” he taunted as he wrapped a hand around my cock. His thrusts got harder while he stroked my cock. The double stimulation was too much for me; releasing immediately. 

Holy hell. That was amazing. 

But he was not done yet. He pushed me onto the floor; landing on my back. Seconds later, he lifted my legs up and shoved himself back inside. 

“Ai!” 

He's done with being a patient teacher. Now he's just demon with his lover. And as a demon, he shows absolutely no mercy. 

He braced his hands above either side of my head as he pounded me. His face hovered over mine; our eyes meeting. There's something in his expression I can't place. But there's something about him that made me want to pull him closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck; dragging his face down. Our lips met in a much more tender fashion; unlike his hard thrusts. Our best kiss. 

My ass felt so tight as he continued hit deep inside. It's like he's trying to hit as deep as possible. My insides squeezed him with every thrust. I could practically feel him pulsing inside me. He's close. And he wants to bring me to another orgasm. 

His tongue slipped inside my mouth as his thrusts got somehow harder. If that's even possible. My cries were muffled by his lips otherwise I would be screaming. A few more thrusts and I felt his warm release inside me. He didn't pull out but he stopped moving. Just kissing me roughly. I don't know how he made me cum just like that. 

He slowly pulled out; flopping on the floor next to me. 

“God. What the hell is wrong with me?” 

“Nothing,” he chuckled as he stared at the ceiling. “Absolutely nothing.” 

“I must insane….or fucking stupid.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

I suddenly felt his hand sneaking up my shirt. 

“I'm letting a demon fuck me.”

“Are you feeling some regret?” 

I took a moment to think about it. Even if I was doing something wrong, I don't want to stop. So surely I don't regret it. The thought of not seeing him any more makes my chest hurt.

“Not really.” 

“Good,” I whispered with the most evil-looking grin as he hovered over me. “Cause now that you're mine, I have no intention of letting you go.”

All of that made my heart race so fast. That beautiful face. That smile. His lust. The fact he said he wouldn't let me go. Most of all, he called me his. 

His lips clashed with mine; just to reinforce that I was his. 

“Come.” 

He stood up and scooped me off the floor; placing me onto the bed. He laid himself next to me. Suddenly, I'm aware that I worked three jobs then had sex. No wonder I'm exhausted. He tangled his fingers through my hair as I rested my head on his chest. 

“Can't believe I'm doing this…” 

“Hmm? Sleeping with the enemy?” 

A tired little laugh left me but no words. He returned it with a kiss on the top of my head. How is it he fucks so rough but is so damn gentle? 

“You look sleepy,” he noted as he pulled the sheets over us. 

“I did work today,” I replied with a steady yawn. 

“Sleep. You've earned it.”

“I do have to get up in the morning.” Ungh. Don't want to. 

“Sleep,” he ordered this time. 

I closed my eyes but it's not like I could just pass out like normal. 

“Do you want me to sing to you?” 

Ai's voice is beautiful when he talks. When he laughs. He already sounded like a goddamn angel. I can't imagine how heavenly his voice would sound when he sings. And God, did I want to hear it. 

“Sing for me, demon.” 

“Very well... _If I was your lover…”_

And that is the last thing I remember before falling asleep in the arms of a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the forget-me-nots. I didn't actually plan that. I was googling blue flowers to find one to match Ai's eyes. Those were the closest I could find. It just happened to work really well when I googled the meaning. 
> 
> Chapter 4 should (hopefully) be up soon. I started it months ago. Be prepared for a long chapter. As for me, 25+ pages of spaces I have to remove. Great. 
> 
> but hey, it's worth it for them to have sex right?


	4. Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day that Ai doesn't tell the king about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not following useless, that wouldn't make any sense. 
> 
> I actually started this chapter in April and it's now October. Holy crap. Also, end me. I'm about to remove spaces from 28 pages.

“Mmm…” 

_ Soft… _

Something softly brushed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Ai's face only a few centimetres away from mine. Oh…

Well, that's one way to wake up.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist,” he mused in the gentlest of voices. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really.” 

“Normally you’re gone when I wake up…” 

“I don’t have work in the bakery this morning or the floral shop,” I explained with a big yawn. “Still have to work at the bar though.”

“Ah. Good…” 

He hooked his leg over; tangling it with mine.

“But I have a knight meeting today.” 

“Disappointing,” he sighed as he pulled away. “I have never desired to laze around in bed this much before.” 

Well, that sounds like heaven right now. 

“I still have time,” I replied; shifting myself so I'm pressed up against him. I shivered as his icy fingers grazed my skin. “Your hands are cold…” 

My hands moved up his chest and cupped his cheeks. 

“Maybe your hands are just warm,” he chuckled as rested his forehead on mine. “You should warm me up then.” 

I couldn't fight the grin on my face as I leaned forward to peck his lips. He returned it with a kiss of his own. It was different from any other of our kisses. Not like his usual rough and hungry kisses. No, it was more gentle. Soft. An almost sweet taste. 

Again. I want more…

If I want it, I should just take it like he does, right? 

I rolled over; landing on top of him. The skin of our torsos rubbed together as I lowered my head to his. He'd look surprised if he wasn't grinning. He's pleased. Or amused. Either way, he's really happy with this turn of events. 

“And what is that smirk for?” 

“I must confess,” he replied with those evil smiles of his. “I cannot complain while having you on top of me.”

“You have no right to complain,” I agreed before pressing my lips on his. 

His fingers tangled themselves in my hair as I urged his lips to part. He obeyed my wish; allowing our tongues to meet. It's an even sweeter taste. 

My heart was pounding and my mind felt blank. All I could think of was Ai. How I want nothing more than to kiss him. Why? I haven't got a clue. But right now I couldn't give a damn. 

“You really are a fast learner,” he mused between kisses. 

“I couldn't lose to a demon,” I muttered as I kissed him much more forcefully than before. It must have caught him by surprise; gasping at the touch. He doesn't seem to mind it. Not with our naked bodies touching each other.

Was this a mistake this early in the morning? Probably. 

He chuckled as if he could hear my thoughts. His hands pulled my head to the side so he could whisper into my ear. 

“Shall I send you to your meeting with thoughts of me?” 

\----

Okay, Ai wasn't kidding when he said he wanted me to think of him all day. My ass hurts so freaking bad between last night and being bent over this morning. Even my knees ache for reasons I shall not describe. If I didn't remember he was a demon, he definitely reminded me. Or at least my body. 

Every damn time I sit down. 

"You're glowing, Syo," Thomas observed as he pulled up a seat at the table. 

Thomas is one of the three other knights in this town. All of them are lower ranked than I am. Technically, I am not their squad leader. I had my own squad back in Castletown. But since nothing happens here and I'm high-ranked, I'm in charge of them. At least I don't have to organize meetings. Some other high knight comes by to update us. That's about it. 

"Am I?" 

"That's why I said it." 

"You look happy," John agreed as he pulled up beside me. "All glowing and shiny like a girl in love." 

"A teenage girl dreaming about marrying a prince!" 

"Have I ever told you that you two are real dickheads?" 

"Oooh scary," they sang in annoying unison. They love to get to on my very last nerve. 

"Not this shit again," Louis groaned as he entered the meeting room. "Can't you guys ever shut up? Though I do have to agree, Syo. Something about you is different." 

Sometimes I wonder if fucking Ai is turning me into a demon. Ever since the first time, people keep telling me I'm glowing or seem different. Actually, is that a possibility? I'll have to ask him later. 

The high knight, Gilbert, walked into the room and stood at the front of the room. He's a lower rank than me but is in charge of meetings here. Because he still lives in Castletown where I do not. 

"Anything to report, Kurusu?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary." 

_ Not unless you mean a hot demon arriving in town and proceeding to fuck the hell out of my ass.  _

"This area is too far for any demons to care about," Louis sighed; drumming his fingers in annoyance. 

"Do not lower your guard, Louis," Gilbert instructed like the stick-in-the-mud he is. "There have been reports of a demon travelling around this area."

Uh oh. Did he mean Ai? 

"Actually, didn't we get a visitor?" 

"A visitor in this shit hole?" 

Oh crap! I can't let them find out about him. 

"I've met him. He won't be an issue." 

"So he is a demon?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"If he were human, he wouldn't even be considered an issue." 

Shit! Me and my big mouth. 

"Either way, he won't cause any problems." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"He's on the order of the king not to raise any issues while he is abroad," I explained; nervously fidgeting my fingers under the table. "He's researching to improve the demon town economy." 

"How did you know all that?" 

"We discussed a lot. I wasn't about to let a demon cause havoc in my hometown." 

"I'll have to talk to him before I leave," Gilbert sighed in that uppity voice of his. What an ass. I said I would take care of it. 

Hopefully, that won't be an issue. I know Ai won't cause problems for his king. But what about us? They don't need to know about my relationship with Ai. Wait... what is our relationship? 

Apparently, we have a lot to discuss tonight. 

"Anyway, there is nothing else to discuss." 

"Good. We're out of here!" 

The three lower idiots took off so fast to get away from Gilbert. What great knights we have protecting this country. 

Gilbert huffed in annoyance and pulled up the seat across from mine. "Kurusu, you haven't become soft, have you?" 

God, I hate him too. 

"Is this because of the demon?" 

"I have to be sure you are doing your job." 

"I did my job. That's why I immediately made sure he won't cause problems. He knows I will deal with him if he tries anything!"

"Normally you wouldn't let a demon roam free." 

"Attacking them for existing doesn't set a good example for the treaty." 

"I suppose not." 

"You're worrying too much. I will deal with any issue. This is my station." 

"Alright fine. I'll see it for myself. Where is he?" 

"His room at the inn, probably. " 

"Then I shall take my leave." 

He stood up and marched out of the room; his armour clinking with every heavy step. No one can stop him once he's on a mission. Shoot. I don't think I'll have time to warn Ai. Could this get any worse? 

I jumped to my feet; immediately feeling the sting of this morning's activities in my legs. 

"Ouch. Dammit!" 

Trying to ignore it, I tried to hurry out without running into Gilbert or the other knights. I could see Gilbert heading towards the inn. There's no way I could get inside, warn Ai and escape before he gets there. It's not possible. Dammit. 

"Are you done with your meeting, Syo?" 

I'd know that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Ai walking up to the building with his notebook in hand. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was exploring around town," he explained as he held out his notebook for me to see his elegant notes. "I was describing what I saw. I just happened to see you leave as I was walking." 

"Good. Listen. We need to talk." 

"What's wrong? You sound anxious."

"The high knight that does our meetings. He heard about you. And now he wants to confirm you aren't causing problems because I said I dealt with you-" 

"And what is the issue there? I am not causing any issues, am I?" 

"I know that! That's not the problem!" 

"Your face is turning red," he noted as he reached out to touch my cheek. I only let him for a second; remembering we are out in public. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm worried! About them finding out about us! I'm a knight. You're a demon! They're not going to like our relationship ship! Whatever that is I don't kn-" 

He grabbed my arm and yanked me; throwing me on the side of the building. It's a narrow alleyway. Not easily visible from the front. His lips landed on mine in a matter that wasn't gentle. But it wasn't hungry like his other kisses. Angry maybe? Is he mad because I don't know what our relationship is? No, he has no reason to be. 

After a long moment, he pulled away but kept his face just a few inches away. 

"I will deal with the knight. Don't you dare think about going anywhere!" 

"Okay." 

It was all I could think of to say. My heart was beating so fast that it sounded like thunder in my ears. The colour was rising in my cheeks. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His scent filled my nose. It just made me want to bury my face in his shoulder. I wanted him to hold me but now is not the time. When did I become such a pansy? 

"I'll deal with the knight," he said again before inching closer for another kiss. "Then I'll see you at the bar." 

"I'll have a drink waiting for you," I announced; feeling slightly better now. 

He finally grinned before pulling away. It was hard to watch him walk off but I know he can handle himself. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the king. Never. So I know he won't cause any problems. That includes me, right? He won't let them find out. That could upset the Knights. The knights don't need any excuse to pick a fight. They're bored and ready to go. It'll cause a big incident. That's what Gilbert is looking for. Ai doesn't want that. Nothing can go wrong for the king. He knows that. So it should be fine, right? 

Or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

It's still early yet. I have time before I have to head to the bar. Maybe I should go home and change. I haven't seen my family much lately. After having my mouth around a demon's cock this morning, I don't know if I could face them. 

Trying not to think about Gilbert or the other thing, I walked towards my house. My nerves feel like they're snapping. I know everything will be fine. Most likely. But still...I'm nervous. 

"Hello, Honey!" 

My mother beamed as I walked through the front door. She had more colour in her cheeks today. I'm relieved. She looks like she's not feeling sick today. It's my biggest worry. 

"Mom. You look good," I told her as I gave her a quick hug. 

"I feel fine today." 

"I'm glad. The medicine must be working." 

"I miss you though. You didn't come home again last night." 

"How many times have I told you not to wait up for me?" 

"I'm your mother! It's hard not for me to worry when you don't come home!"

"I know...I know…" 

"I just don't want to hurt yourself for my sake." 

"I'll be alright." 

She leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "I imagine you want to clean up before heading to work." 

"Yeah." 

I nodded and headed up to our bathroom. There's not enough time for a bath but I could at least use a sponge. Shrugging my shirt off my shoulders, my body became visible in the mirror. My torso is covered in hickeys. He was awfully affectionate this morning. Even worse was my nipples. I could see teeth marks around both of them. That's something I didn't know could be pleasurable. I didn't think someone touching me there could feel good but he taught me well. 

It's just the same as I took off my pants. The inner part of my thighs has plenty of bruises and hickeys. More bite marks. His teasing in that area drove me mad and he knew it. So close to where I need it yet not enough. I'm sure if I could see my butt in the mirror, there would be marks there too. 

Every dab on the skin with the damp sponge stung just a little bit. I felt tender everywhere. Not so much sore. Well minus my butt. And my legs. Walking and sitting won't be easy today. Not great when you're a server. 

I tossed my dirty clothes in the basket; planning to wash them later. But the basket is full. Dammit. Like I have time. I could do it now but my back is aching from being bent over the desk. Among other things. 

Shoot! I forgot to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom. Now I'm naked and ducking into my room. I know it's just my family but I don't want them to see any of my bruises, bite marks and hickeys. 

I couldn't look at the marks anymore; roughly pulling the shirt over my head. The pants came quickly after. Good thing I sorted my hair out before the meeting. It was just a mess from his fingers. 

Hmm...I still have a little time before my shift at the bar. Maybe I should find Ai ...no he said he would meet me at the bar later. I should trust him to handle it on his own. What else can I do? 

Actually, it's been a while since I've visited Natsuki. I'll stop by on my way to the bar. He might be finishing up work this late in the afternoon. Though winter is coming so he might be working late. 

"Mom?" 

As I walked down the stairs, there was no answer. Immediately, my heart dropped to my stomach with panic. My feet started moving a heck of a lot faster.

"Mom?" 

"Mmm...honey…" 

Oh. Thank God. She's asleep. A book rested in her lap. She must have fallen asleep while reading. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. She's not sick so I can head to work without major worry. 

I covered her with a blanket, kissed her cheek and snuck out of the house. The family is taken care of. Off to visit Natsuki. 

It's a bit of a walk since he leaves on the outskirts of town. When was the last time I came out this way? Probably when I first returned to Southreach. That was like a year ago. Oops. I've been so busy working that I haven't stopped by. And he wasn't too happy when I left to become a knight. 

Natsuki's back was to me as I approached the farm. He's busy up the fall harvest before winter comes. His overalls look really dirty like he's been working all day. Though I'm not surprised. His farm supplies a huge portion of the country, including Castletown. Occasionally I would get to see him after becoming a knight. He always looked so happy to see me. I can admit to missing him too. 

"Natsuki!" 

He turned around to the sound of my voice; his blonde hair falling over his shoulder. 

"Syooooooo!" 

He stood up and dashed over to me; nearly tripping over his basket in the process. Forgetting how dirty he was, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Very tightly. Too tightly. 

"Natsuki! Get off!" 

"I missed you, Syo!" 

"Yeah. Yeah." 

He's always like this despite his towering frame. We've been best friends for as long as I could remember. I can't remember how we met. We've been together that long. He's always been by my side. Especially when my mother got sick. Becoming a high knight is the first time we've ever been apart. 

"What brings you by the farm?" 

"I had a little time before my bar shift," I explained as I brushed off the dirt from my chest. "So I thought I should see you." 

If his eyes weren't already sparkling, they certainly are now. He's smiling from ear to ear. I better be ready to dodge another hug attack. 

"I'm so happy," he replied as he clapped his hands together. "It's been so long since we've spent time together!" 

"I'm sorry, Natsuki." 

"It's okay, Syo! I know you're working for your mother's medicine." 

"How's the farm been?" 

"I was able to expand my crops so now I can sell even farther." 

"Wow. That's amazing." 

"It's keeping me busy but it's really fun!" 

"I'm so glad. Honestly, I was worried if you would be okay when I left Southreach." 

"I miss you but I'm doing just fine! How about you, Syo? How have you been?" 

"Good. Good." 

_ Should I tell him about Ai? He's my best friend! We've been together forever! I can tell him anything, right? But would he be okay with it? Suddenly I'm into a boy. Sleeping with a boy. Not just any boy. A demon. A powerful demon. No. I can't tell him just yet. I don't even know how I feel about Ai. All I know is that I want to see him, kiss him and well, fuck him.  _

Maybe I should wait. Ai's going to be leaving soon anyway. It might not be worth fussing over now. 

But my chest tightens every time I feel about Ai leaving…

"Actually," Natsuki went on; snapping me from my thoughts. "I am finished most of the harvest so I was going to celebrate and grab a beer at the inn tonight.

"I'll meet you there."

"I'm going to clean myself up now and I'll be there!" 

"See you soon." 

He dashed off inside his house like a man on a mission. That's so like him. 

I guess I should head to the bar before I'm late but I couldn't stop thinking about how Natsuki would react if I told him about Ai. He's going to be at the bar tonight too. I'm going to have to introduce him. But what do I say? What do I tell him? 

"Hey, kiddo!" 

"Hyuuga." 

"How was your night?" 

"Oh. Good." 

_ Because I was fucked so hard I forgot my own name.  _

"Get your apron on. We open in five!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

It's the end of the week so it didn't take long for the bar to be packed. All the tables are full of patrons calling my name. I'm busy as hell but that's the way I like it. 

"Syo!" 

Natsuki skipped up and grabbed a seat at the bar. He's all cleaned up, having ditched the overalls for a black button-up shirt. He looks good in black. I never really noticed before.

"What can I get you?" 

"A beer, please." 

"You got it," I replied as headed behind the bar to pour him a pint. 

"Thanks, Syo! I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Yeah! I missed you too." 

Hyuuga looked up from the bar with a grin. "Oh hey. Welcome back!" 

I turned around to see Ai walking up to the bar. He grinned at me as he grabbed one of the stools. My heart did that stupid flip thing he does whenever I see him. His white sweater against his pale skin was breath-taking. It looked even brighter in the dim lighting of the bar. He really does look like an angel. Even though he is an obnoxious demon. 

"Welcome back, Ai. What are you in the mood for?" 

"I think I'll have a whiskey tonight," he replied as he moved a lock of hair behind his ear. 

"Sure thing."

I went back behind the bar to grab the whiskey off the shelf but I couldn't reach it. Even if I stood on the tip of my toes. I could feel someone's gaze staring at my back. Without turning around, I knew it was Ai. He likes to watch me; either amused or bothered. My heart sped up as soon as I knew he was watching me. But his teasing chuckle made it spin even faster. 

A hand appeared; gripping onto the bottle before passing it to me. 

"Here you are, Syo," Natsuki mused with a big cheerful grin. Technically, he's not allowed behind the bar but Hyuuga wouldn't mind. Because it's Natsuki. And he was helping me while Hyuuga was serving beers to tables. 

I looked at him with a grin of my own. Having an overly tall giant as your best friend is rather handy sometimes. "Thanks, Natsuki!" 

"You're very welcome." 

He returned to his seat as I poured the whiskey into the glass and set it in front of Ai. 

"Thank you." 

His expression became unreadable as his smile disappeared. There's something about his eyes I couldn't place. Something different. Unlike anything, I have seen from him before. 

"So your name is Ai," Natsuki mused as he unknowingly turned to the demon next to him. "Haven't seen you before." 

"I'm just a traveller," Ai replied with a rather flat expression. 

"I'm Natsuki," he continued as oblivious as always. "I'm the farmer of this town." 

"Ah. I have walked by the farms. It's rather impressive." 

"Why, thank you!" 

I noticed that he downed his glass of whiskey already. "Would you like a refill, Ai?" 

"Please." 

He watched me as I poured more into his glass. In fact, he never took his eyes off of me. 

"How did you meet him, Syo?" 

"Ai? He's been a customer at the bar since he's been here. That's all." 

"You don't call most of the customers by their name," Hyuuga pointed out as he took his usual spot behind the bar. 

"We're friends," I replied quickly before Ai could say anything misleading. Not that he would but still. He could do it. 

"Friends," was the only word Ai repeated back. 

"It's nice to meet you," Natsuki mused with one of his happiest smiles. "Any friend of Syo is welcome here." 

"You two are friends?" 

"Yes! We've been together since we were babies!" 

Ai raised a brown; staring up at me with a look that could only say  _ you never told me that.  _

Did I ever tell Ai about Natsuki? When did I have the time? Though I suppose I told him so much about me the first night. Is he mad? No, he has no reason to be mad. Though that doesn't stop me from thinking he's annoyed.

Maybe he'll forgive me if I kiss him later….

I got distracted by another table so I couldn't hear what Natsuki and Ai continued to talk about. I trust Ai not to let anyone know he's a demon. Natsuki isn't a knight so he shouldn't be able to discern that himself. But it is worrying. My best friend and my...well...my lover...is that what I call him? 

I shuddered at the thought; getting the attention of several customers around the bar. But Natsuki was the first to ask if I was cold. 

"Here, Syo," he offered; grabbing his jacket from his lap. He didn't give me a chance to decline as he guided my arms into the sleeves. "The winter winds are blowing in early so it's chilly tonight." 

"Ah. Thanks, Natsuki."

"No problem. I don't want you to catch a cold."

_ Oh. _

I could feel a shift in the atmosphere of the bar. Heavy. Dark. Ominous. Wait. there's a demon here. Another one? What are the odds of two demons arriving in the same week? I turned back to check on Ai; noticing his sharp glare in this direction. Uh oh. He's not in a good mood. What set him off? 

We returned to the bar; immediately refilling Ai's glass. Maybe the alcohol will help? 

_ Thud!  _

What was that? Peering over the bar, I noticed Ai had knocked his notebook onto the floor. 

"Here," I mused as I came over to the front. "I'll grab that for you." 

As I bent over to pick it up, I felt his hand gripping onto my bottom. His hand is under the lip of the bar so it went unnoticed by the other patrons. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelping. Especially as he squeezed. Dammit. Why did he have to go and do that?

"Thank you," he replied as I handed the notebook over. No one was looking this way so I could afford a quick glare at him. His own response was a chuckle. A rather evil sounding chuckle. But still, it made my heart race. 

"Uh…you're welcome…" 

"Your face is turning red," Natsuki observed as he reached for my hand. "Are you feeling sick?" 

Of course. Natsuki would notice that. Immediately. Did he see Ai's hand? I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking this way during the exchange. 

"You're just over worrying," I muttered as I brushed him off; trying to act like I always do. He always fusses over me and I push him away. 

"If you say so ...Say Ai, what brings you to Southreach?" 

"I'm just a researcher and this town was in my path," he muttered in a more vague explanation compared to the previous nights. He's irritated and I don't know why. 

"That sounds fun! Visiting towns all over the country!" 

Oh yeah. I've never asked him much about his travels. Maybe I can ask him now and it will distract from whatever is bothering him? 

"Where's the most interesting place you've been too?" 

"Hmm...let me think," he paused; visibly caught off guard by my question. "There is a forest to the east with a lovely town. It's quite beautiful there. More trees and flowers than I have ever seen in my life." 

"Wow!" 

"I would like to see that," I mused with a trying-to-be-cute smile. "I travelled east as a knight years ago but didn't see any forest." 

I could tell he was tempted to say I'll take you but didn't with Natsuki sitting right there. 

" A few years ago? Was that for the battle of Riverstead?" 

Oh yeah. It was. The battle was so short I had forgotten that it was a battle. The knights had won, pushing the demons out of the northeastern part of the country. Was that the last battle before the treaty? I can't recall. 

"Yes." 

"Riverstead is in the northeast. The forest is very southeast. Close to the border." 

"Ah. Then we weren't near it." 

I wondered if Ai was at that battle. He said he was a general in the demon army, right? He might have been there but it makes sense why he would know about it. I'm trying to remember who I saw there but nothing is coming to mind. 

"Actually," Natsuki cut in as he leaned in closer to us. "Why do you know so much about that?" 

His emerald eyes lowered as they filled with suspicion. Ai has piqued his interest. There's something about him that he can't quite put his finger on. This can't be good. 

"I'm a researcher. I know about a lot of things," he replied with the slightest bit of acid in his voice. He's aware of Natsuki's suspicious and it's only annoyed him further. Did Natsuki notice it? That's the real question. 

"Cutie! More beer!" 

"Where'd you go, honey?" 

I could see Ai digging his nails into his palm as the regulars called me over. Natsuki glared down the wood grain of the bar top. He always hated how they called me pet names. I'm so used to it that I don't even think about it anymore. 

"Coming right up!" 

Turning my back on my friends, I brought over a tray of beer. They're complaining about how I'm not paying enough attention to them; going on about how they need more of my cuteness. And how I should show off for them. I don't want to know what that means. 

But that's not what sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the demon eyeing every part of me as I gave attention to the customers. His energy is different tonight. Something isn't right. He never really took his eyes off me the whole night. I wish I knew what was bothering him. I don't know why my chest hurts after seeing him so annoyed. It could have been something I've done. Maybe he's angry with me. And I don't like it. 

"Can I get an ale?" 

Natsuki rarely asks for another drink; normally waiting for me not to be busy and ask him. 

"Of course, Natsuki!" 

I hurried back behind the bar; filling a new glass from the tap. He thanked me as I set the drink in front of him. I gave him a smile; feeling a glare from Ai. His brow is furrowed with his lips formed into a tight line. Why does he look even more irritated? 

"Whoops," Natsuki muttered; oblivious to the demon's stares as he dropped his handkerchief onto the floor. 

"Hold on. I'll grab it." 

I hurried to the front of the bar, bending down to pick up the yellow fabric. 

"Ah!"

As I stood up, I felt a hand caressing my inner thigh. Right over the bruises. Dammit. Ai. I couldn't help the noise escaping from my mouth. Natsuki turned his head this way but couldn't see the other's hand. They're only a stool apart and I'm between them. Making it dangerous for Ai to touch me but if he does it right, Natsuki won't notice it. It would help if I didn't make a sound. 

But fuck! I couldn't help it. One, he took me by surprise. Two, he brushed over the sensitive bite marks. On purpose since he's a bastard. And three, my body betrayed my mind before I could think about it. 

"What's wrong, Syo?" 

"What? Uh... nothing," I muttered; turning my head to hide my blush. "Here." 

He took the handkerchief from my hand as he looked me up and down. His eyes are trying to find what's wrong; knowing something was off with me. 

"Syo," Hyuuga called out from the taps behind the bar. "Can you head down to the cellar? We've run out of a few ales." 

"Yeah, sure." 

"They're really heavy though." 

"I'll-" 

"I'll help," Ai announced as he jumped to his feet. "I would like to repay your kindness before I return home." 

And there goes that damn pain in my chest again…

"I can't ask a customer to help.." 

"Syo has been very welcoming to me so I want to help him." 

"If you say so," Hyuuga sighed as he agreed to Ai's proposal. 

"I'm com--" 

"Lead the way, Syo," Ai interjected before Natsuki could finish offering to help. 

"Sure." 

I lead him downstairs to the wine cellar. Well, I say wine cellar but we don't actually sell any wine. It's more or less a basement with wooden barrels of beer everywhere. We need to carry the empty ones downstairs and bring the full one upstairs, bring them behind the bar and hook them to the taps. It's a lot of work but Ai's assistance should help. He claims to be a strong demon. We shall see. 

But I suppose now would be a good time to ask him what's bothering him. We're all alone for a few minutes. 

"Hey, Ai?" 

"Hmm?"

"Did I do something to make you mad?" 

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you look annoyed." 

"It's nothing you have done." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You are perfect."

"Oh good," I sighed in relief; feeling a weight off my shoulders. "I was worried you were mad and I don't want you to go an-" 

His lips landed on mine before I could finish what I was trying to say. It's not a gentle kiss by any means. He's urging my lips own with his tongue as he's pulling my body closer to his. I allowed it for a moment before I remembered where we were; pushing him back. 

"We can't…" 

His face immediately fell; looking down at his boots. "I'm sorry…" 

_ Oh. Why did that hurt so much? My chest twisted like it had been stabbed with a knife. That look on his face. It's heartbreaking.  _

I couldn't stand it; grabbing him and kissing him the same way he did for me. His eyes widened as his hands reached out to hold me. I gave him a slight nod as an indication that it was okay to do so. His fingers moved up under my shirt; feeling his cold hands run across my skin. I shivered at the touch but it wasn't unpleasant. Not in the slightest. 

"I won't be able to stop," he muttered as he trailed his lips down my neck; nipping at the skin. "If you let me go further…" 

A moan worked its way out instead of a cry of pain at the bite. I couldn't help it. My body reacts to his touches before my brain can catch up. Like it knows what's going to happen before I do. 

"We don't," I gasped as I could feel him growing harder behind me. "Have time…" 

I know I have to go back to work but stopping him wasn't all that appealing. He's been on my mind all day. I couldn't wait to return to the inn tonight. To talk with him. To kiss him. To be held by him. This is embarrassing but hard to pass up. It's like the high you get from doing something exciting. 

Well ...I guess...there is one thing ...one thing I can do for him…

"Do you want me to stop?" 

_ No. I don't. Later. I promise.  _

"Yes." 

He immediately let go as soon as I said stop. Not very demon-like. 

"Ai?" 

"What?" 

"Don't move." 

I dropped to my knees causing his eyes to widen. My fingers shook as I tried to pull his length out of his pants but not undress him. 

"Syo, what are you-" 

He cut himself off as he felt my mouth around him. I didn't have time to fiddle around with my hands; taking him straight in. Probably not my smartest idea. I started to choke and he pulled back further. He would have taken himself out if I didn't push forward. Just a few days ago, my face was burning as he did it to me. But here I am, wanting to do it for him. 

His fingers knotted into my hair as he guided my head into a comfortable rhythm. He'd go faster if he could. He wants to but doesn't want to push me. I could tell by the way he's looking down at me. His eyes are a mix of emotions. It's more than just lust. 

It's an odd feeling; him growing bigger in my mouth. But it's also satisfying. Knowing that I'm pleasing him and making him feel good. Considering what he does to me. 

I dragged my mouth down the tiniest bit further and earned myself a moan. No. A whine. A whine from the demon above me. If that isn't the most pleasing sound I have ever heard…

"Syo," he moaned as I moved my mouth away and back to that same spot. "I can't-" 

I nodded the best I could with a dick in my mouth; indicating that it was okay. He couldn't help himself anyway as he spilled himself into my mouth. Cum is still disgusting but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't have any on my face when I head back upstairs. Can't risk any getting on the barrels.

He couldn't look at me as he fixed himself into his pants. His cheeks were surprisingly rosy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. An embarrassed demon. My bashful demon. It's not like him. There's something he's feeling that I don't understand. But damn it's adorable. It makes me want to spend more time with him, learn more about him. The thought of seeing more sides of him made my heart race. 

"I'll make it up to you later," I promised him when he finally turned to look at me. 

"I think you just did…" 

"Come on," I ordered as I gripped onto one of the kegs. "We need to carry this upstairs." 

He nodded and lifted his side of the barrel. It's hard to tell who was carrying more of the weight. He looks so frail but claims to be a powerful demon. Maybe lifting heavy things is easy for him. Though if that was the case, he would have just lifted it without me. 

We brought the barrel up from the cellar and out the back of the bar. Hyuuga has some complicated system of connecting the taps to the barrels. I've never reloaded one before so I have no clue how. Though I didn't have a chance to look at the tubes. Ai had it hooked up in seconds. 

"How did you do that?" 

"It's simple, really," he replied as we walked back into the bar. 

"That took a while," Hyuuga commented as I came up behind the counter. 

Crap! Did he hear us? Was he suspicious? Am I going to lose my job? 

"I've never hooked up the taps before," I explained; trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "It took me a bit to figure out how." 

"Have I never shown you?" 

"I don't think so." 

"I'll have to explain to you before we open the bar next time," he replied before going back to work like normal. Good. Hopefully, he didn't suspect a thing. 

The next issue is Natsuki. He's definitely eyeing up the demon now that he has returned to his seat. It's obvious how suspicious he is. Natsuki had always been a terrible actor. 

"Did you get it working?"

"We did," Ai replied as he took the new drink Hyuuga poured him. 

"Wasn't it heavy?" 

"Heavier than I expected," he lied; unfazed by his questions. "But manageable." 

"I would have helped," Natsuki mused in a voice that could only be described as annoyed. 

The air between them is oddly tense for two strangers that are just meeting for the first time. They're both important people to me. Natsuki is my best friend and always will be. Ai? He's my...uh...I guess...umm...would you call him my boyfriend? Either way, they're both my friends and I don't like the atmosphere between them. Nor do I understand why. 

I'm afraid to leave them alone but I have to serve tables. The customers are rather demanding of my attention. Please don't let them get into a fight while I'm not looking. I'm not worried about Natsuki much but please behave yourself, Ai. 

It's nearly closing time when the bar door opened and a familiar woman entered the bar. She immediately grabs the attention of every man in the bar; tossing her voluminous pink hair over her shoulder. The men went completely ignored as she walked straight to the counter. 

"Hyuuuugaaaa!" 

"Ringo? What are you doing here?" 

Knowing Hyuuga for most of my life, I've met Ringo many times. But I couldn't tell you what their relationship is. I've never figured it out. Sometimes, he calls her his roommate but I'm not too sure.

"We have a problem," she muttered as she became behind the bar to talk to him. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they were whispering. 

"Syo!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you close down the bar tonight? I need to leave." 

"Sure. No problem." 

"Great. Everyone," he announced to the customers. "Please finish your drinks and go home!" 

He hurried out the door with Ringo. Several customers chugged the last of their ales and followed them out. A few remained with the last of their drinks. 

"Did you need help closing, Syo?" 

"I'm good, Natsuki," I replied as I grabbed the rag to wipe down the counter. "You should relax. You've worked so hard on your farm!" 

"But I would like to help you," Natsuki somewhat whined as I pushed his helpful hands away. 

"I close the bar all the time," I assured him with a winning smile. "I'll be fine. Go home!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure!" 

It took a bit of convincing but I finally got Natsuki out of the bar. And the last of the customers. The only person left wasn't even human. I got Natsuki out but I never told Ai to leave. I didn't even think about it. Whoops. Did I plan just to leave with Ai? Have him wait and leaned together? 

Now it's just the two of us alone in a locked bar. 

"I'll finish this up quick-" 

His hand gripped onto mine; pulling my body against his. "There's no need to clean it just to make it dirty again."

"Huh?" 

There was no time for me to contemplate what he meant. His lips smothered mine within seconds; forcing his tongue inside. Not that I put up much of a struggle. I could taste the ale on his breath. His forming bulge pressed into my stomach. He's frustrated, I can tell. It's not like to hold back. And he certainly didn't like it. 

_ I really wonder what's gotten into him tonight _ ? 

I broke away to catch my breath but he dragged his lips down to my neck. He kissed the skin before I felt him sinking his teeth into my neck. It didn't bleed like I thought it would. It hurt a little but it felt so good at the same time. It made no sense. All I know is that it would leave a mark. 

"Ai," I moaned instead of crying out like I meant to. 

This only encouraged him to stick his head under my shirt; kissing all over my torso. It tickles slightly. It's like I want to laugh but can't get it out. Only moans and heavy breaths. The moans really came out when he got to my nipples. The way he flicks it with his tongue. It's such a weird feeling I don't know how to describe. It shouldn't feel good but it does. 

"Oh!" 

He dragged his teeth over my left nipple before biting the area around it. His head moved to repeat it to the right side. I cried out his name as my fingers gripped onto the countertop. He's leaving hickeys and bite marks all over my torso. I wouldn't be surprised if he left no piece of skin untouched. 

He finally removed himself from my shirt and stared at me for a moment. His expression I couldn't read. It's full of lust and love but something else is mixed in. It's not anger but something like it. 

"Tell me, Syo," he teased as he inched his face closer to mine. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Your mouth…" 

"Where do you want it?" 

"Around me." 

I didn't need to say more for him to know what I want. He got down on his knees and lowered my pants to mine. His tongue immediately went swirled over the tip before dragging it along the shaft. My cheeks burned at the sight. It turned me on so much; watching him between my legs. Especially as his mouth engulfed me. 

"Hmm…Ai…" 

My fingers knotted into his hair as I pulled his head closer to my body. Not that I needed to. He was already doing it. I could feel the back of his throat around my cock. How does he handle it? But damn it feels so good. I feel bad that I've been able to do it for him. I can't believe it feels these good. 

"Ai! I can't…" 

I couldn't get the warning out before releasing inside his mouth. The stimulation was more than I could handle. It didn't take much for me to come to that high. But it didn't seem to faze Ai at all. He looked up at me; somehow looking smug with a dick in his mouth. He swallowed it like it was absolutely nothing. 

_ This demon will be the death of me.  _

He slowly removed himself from me; grinning while I tried to catch my breath. I knew he wasn't done yet and quite frankly neither am I. I just came but my cock is still hard. Or am I still just turned on? I don't even know anymore and I don't even care. 

"Lay on the counter," he ordered and I obeyed; despite knowing I have to clean it up later. 

He grabbed my ankles and dragged me down to the edge of the bar. He lifted my legs to completely expose my private parts to him. I don't know why I didn't expect his tongue. It feels so warm over as he runs it over the opening. It feels so hot like he's breathing fire into my body. Well, he is a demon. Maybe he really can breathe fire. 

His tongue found its way inside; immediately earning a moan from me. He knew it was exactly what I wanted. It's dirty but he makes it feel so good I crave it. The way it breaks through. How warm it feels. How I can feel him on every wall. I can't describe how good it feels or why it does. All I know is that I want it. 

No...scratch that. I want him. 

"Ai," I cried out as his hand began stroking my cock. "I can't wait anymore!" 

He pulled away and stood upright; wasting no time to rub his length against my entrance. But it was the grin on his face that stopped my breath. 

"Remember when you wouldn't bow down to a demon?" 

As soon as that last word left his lips, he thrust himself inside. Not gentle in the least. He couldn't wait anymore either. I could feel how hard he is. He feels even bigger than last night. My walls are engulfing him; squeezing him immediately. Like a key in its lock.

"Oh fuck!" 

He gripped onto my hips to keep me from falling off the counter. That and to pull me down with his thrusts. He's a demon so he's not exactly showing mercy. His cock is hitting so deep. So fast. So hard. He knows where all my sweet spots are and is taking advantage of it. 

"Ai!"

The more I call his name, the more he pounds me. 

"Why must you tempt me so much," he muttered as he lowered himself on top of me. "With how fucking cute you are!" 

Normally I hate being called cute but from him? 

My fingers gripped onto his head; pulling him down to meet my lips. He didn't seem to see it coming; leaving his lips parted for my tongue. They swirled together as if we've never kissed before. It's impossible to tell who was hungrier. Him or me? 

The only thing breaking our kiss was my cries as he hit the deepest part of me. There's nowhere left him to hit but that didn't stop him from trying. It made tighten up; rewarding me with moans from him. 

"Fuck," he moaned into my ear as held himself in that spot. "You're so tight!" 

Squeezing him was enough to open the gates of release without warning. It didn't matter to me anyway. I didn't want him to pull out anyway. My high wasn't over yet. I'm still tight; feeling like my insides were milking him of his seed. Was I doing that? Or just my body?

He groaned at the feeling; returning the favour with his hand on mine. His hips ground into me as he stroked me quickly. The attention into two places always gets me weak; shooting onto my chest. 

Ai lazily pulled out and collapsed back on top of me. Neither of us has any will to move despite laying on a bar countertop. My legs are hanging off and the edge is digging into my butt. It's not comfortable but I'm not getting up. 

"You do know I have to clean the bar right," I groaned though I wasn't really protesting. 

"Why do you think I came inside?" 

"Oh shut up," I chuckled but too lazy to playfully push him off. "You're in such a weird mood tonight."

"That I am," he agreed easily to my surprise. "I don't really know why myself. It just really bothered me to see you with that guy…" 

"Who? Natsuki?" 

Ai nodded. 

"Why? We've been best friends since we were babies!" 

"You didn't tell me about him," he muttered as he shyly looked away. Damn, that's cute and heartbreaking. 

"I didn't?" 

"You did not." 

"Are you angry?" 

"I am not." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." 

"So you're not angry I didn't tell you about Natsuki," I repeated to clarify one last time. 

"That's correct." 

"Are you mad at Natsuki?"

"Why would I be? I never said I was angry at all." 

"You looked irritated all night!" 

"I can admit to him getting under my skin," he sighed as he turned his head away. "Do you not see the way he looks at you?" 

"Huh?"

Ai sighed a heavy sigh; sitting himself up on the counter. 

"Are you mad now?" 

"No." 

"But you're not happy." 

"I do not know what this emotion is." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've never felt this way before. My chest hurts and I want to stab anyone around you." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know myself." 

I grabbed his hand; using him to pull myself up. He leaned over and put his head on my shoulder. For a demon, he's looking awfully cute right now. Just like he always does for me, I kissed the top of his head. His response was a soft noise of content. He doesn't want to move so I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He didn't say anything else; just staying close to me. 

"Ai." 

He didn't respond. 

"Ai." 

Nothing. 

"Ai...I have to clean up the bar...so we can head to the inn…"

He begrudgingly moved away and stood up; adjusting himself back into his pants. His hair is a mess but he couldn't be bothered to fix it. I followed suit; pulling my pants back up. He offered to wipe down the counter while I wash the glasses. His help was appreciated despite him being the reason I'm still here. 

After finishing cleaning the bar, we started to walk to the inn. Ai cocked his head as we turned the corner. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I thought I heard something." 

I looked back but I didn't see anything. He shrugged and kept walking. "Must have been mistaken." 

I went to respond but yawn came out instead. 

"Tired?" 

"Sleepy." 

"You can sleep soon," he mused as he held the door open for me. It's quite late so the innkeeper has already gone to bed. We can easily walk back upstairs together. No questions asked. 

"Maybe." 

As soon as we were inside, I took off all my clothes and tossed them to the floor. He loaned me one of his shirts for bed and did the same. Looking at him in nothing but a long shirt is rather tempting. Though he didn't look at me this way. Surprisingly. I thought he would. No, he seemed distracted. 

"Something wrong, Ai?" 

"No..why?" 

"You keep sighing. Are you still thinking about Natsuki?" 

"No, no. It's not that…"

"What's bothering you then?" 

"Nothing...it's just…" He indicated the shirt he had put on. "This belongs to his Highness." 

"Ah. The demon king? You feeling homesick?" 

"Not so much home but I do miss him." 

I wondered what triggered this in him. Was it seeing the shirt? Oh...now that I think about it, this shirt is covered in Ai's scent. Maybe he could smell the scent of the king? 

"What's he like? I only know what the legends say." 

"He is extremely strong as the legends say... but he is a very kind king." 

"Really?" 

"He would sacrifice himself for his people." 

"The way you talk about him is so different from what we hear…"

"He loves me truly. That is the only thing I know for sure." 

"I wonder if I will meet him someday."

"I should introduce you. You are my lover after all."

"I am, huh?" 

"Well, I have fucked you several times now…" 

"That's not what I meant!" 

He chuckled and pulled me down onto the bed with him. His hands rested on the small of my back as held me close to him. 

"Hey...do you think he would like me?" 

"His Highness will fall in love you because you're so damn cute." 

"Really?" 

"I will have to apologize to my Lord…"

"Why is that?" 

"Because you are mine and no one else can have you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so long on this chapter that it's had so many evolutions.
> 
> From I want a fluffy chapter to   
> fuck it they'll have sex to   
> no Syo will just describe it to  
> them having a serious talk and make out to   
> I need to introduce Natsuki as a character to   
> finally figuring out Natsuki's role   
> to Ai is really jealous so jealous sex to  
> fucking in the cellar to blowjob in the cellar to   
> fucking on the bar top. 
> 
> I'll be really excited if anyone figures the dumb reason I called this chapter Fly with Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from Useless, I tried to follow it as closely as possible.


End file.
